The invention refers to a covering device for covering mounting recesses in the cover strips of a vehicle roof.
These mounting recesses are provided with cover strips at the locations where, for example, anchoring points for possible fastening of the support feet of roof luggage carriers are found in the roof channel beneath. As long as the locations are not being utilized and there is no need for the channels to be open, the recesses are, as a rule, closed by a corresponding cover, not only for the protection of the fastening site but also for visual reasons.
A generic covering device is known from DE 198 40 294 C2, in which the hinged cover filling the recess in the closed position has bearing journals, projecting in the strip longitudinal direction, which are shaped as a straight extension of the pivoting cover edge. This results in the bearing shells below the recess being located close to the edge of the recess, and the cover, when pivoted up, of necessity narrows the recess corresponding to its cover thickness.
The goal of the invention is to design the generic covering device so that the hinged cover does not hinder access to the recess when open.